


All We are is Forgotten Scars

by Moonlightsbeam



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Maybe some angst, Post-Game, Romance, SPOILERS for the end of super dangan ronpa 2, don't really think I'm that funny but we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightsbeam/pseuds/Moonlightsbeam
Summary: After Komaeda finally waking up Hinata tries to deal with these strange feelings he's been having.





	All We are is Forgotten Scars

His grey-green eyes opened in a slow movement.  
His breathy voice came put in wisps, not used to speaking, being a while that he had used his real voice.  
His mouth was like cotton, dry as the Sahara.  
“Hinata-kun”. Was all he said as a bright grin spread across his face.  
Hinata, his face close to the other’s, almost jumped back in surprise like he had been shocked with bolts of electricity.  
“Uh…h-hi…”

 

His face flushed. This was not how he had expected this particular moment to go.  
Hinata was astonished to say the least.  
He was honestly thinking that Komaeda would never wake up.  
This had turned into a daily thing for him, sitting by the other’s pod waiting for the worryingly pale boy to wake up.

Said boy blinked up at Hinata. His eyes clear and alert, intense, boring into Hinata’s own.

 

“I’m not quite sure I know what’s going on.”

 

He ended his sentence with one of those breathy laughs of his and Hinata’s breath seemed to leave his body.

And he felt himself overcome with emotion.  
He felt himself brim with a feeling that he couldn’t quite put his finger on, something that he had never felt before.  
The brunette felt tears prick his eyes, he tried to hold them back, now was not the time for this. He couldn’t let Komaeda see him in that state. That was just out if the question.  
Hinata tried all too hard not to burst into tears at the sight of Komaeda’s cheery smile but to his relief was able to hold them back.

 

An uncomfortable silence fell between them.

 

Hinata was frozen stiff and his brain not letting his mouth speak. Maybe for the best. He didn’t quite know what to say. Best he keep his lips shut for now. There were too many things running through his mind right now.  
The white haired boy cocked his head inquisitively.  
Hinata looked away quickly, realizing that he was indeed staring.

“Hinata-kun?” He asked, looking up at the other.

More silence. A few moments passed before Hinata could finally form words with his mouth.

 

“I should explain things.”

And with that he told Komaeda all about the Program, about everything.

 

“Uh, everyone else is awake.” “You were the last one…” Hinata finished.  
Komaeda’s brows furrowed.  
“Oh.” He seemed to ponder this, give everything that was just explained to him a great deal of thought. “Wow…This is all really quite something…” he trailed off.

The brunette swallowed a lump forming in his throat.

“I just hope I haven’t caused any inconvenience to you in my unconscious state.”

Again Hinata was a loss for words and he seemed to trip over his own tongue trying to speak.

“Uh no…”

Why was Komaeda always like this…always so self-depreciating…always insisting he is a burden. He clenched his jaw in anger.

 

He was just feeling a lot of things right now, too many. He hoped Komaeda wasn’t aware of his current struggle to keep his emotions in check, from spilling onto his features…

At least he seemed like he didn’t notice.

 

Hinata let out a quiet sigh.

 

“Well…anyway I should get going…I was just checking up on you…to see how you were doing.” Hinata lied. He would never admit that he had spent almost all of his waking hours sitting beside Komeda’s pod, waiting for him to wake.

He hoped none of the other kid’s had somehow figured out that he had been doing that and tell Komaeda. His life would be over. How embarrassing.

Komaeda’s expression seemed hurt but he quickly changed it to a more cheerful one so Hinata wouldn’t worry. Hinata could tell it was fake.

 

“Oh okay…good bye Hinata-kun.”

 

The brunette turned and walked out the door without looking back. Not a word else was heard from Komaeda on his way out.

 

。・°°・・°°・。

 

It was dinner time and Hinata was sitting at his usual table in the cafeteria with Nanami, Souda, and Kuzuryu.

Komaeda was no where in sight.  
In fact, he hadn’t seen him since he had woken up.  
He figured he might have been hungry after sleeping for so long but he wasn’t here. It rather worried Hinata. ‘No, worried is not the word for it. I couldn’t care less what he does.’

'But I do wonder where he is…’

“What’s up Hinata? You seem five thousand miles away.  
Souda’s voice pulled him out from his dreamland.

Hinata jerked up at the sound. Had he been quiet for too long? Well he wouldn’t tell them about it anyway.

"O-oh, nothing. Just spaced out for a bit.” He quickly and nervously grabbed a steamed bun from his plate, stuffing it into his mouth.

“Mmmm…” was the only sound that came from Kuzuryu.

Nanami didn’t even look up from her game, seemingly unphased by everything going on.

Souda seemed to believe him and quickly began to talk about how pretty Sonia looked today like nothing had just happened.  
Such a simpleton, Hinata thought endearingly to himself.

 

Hinata continued to eat his dinner instantly feeling pretty shitty for explaining all that about the Program to Komaeda and then just leaving like that. The other boy must feel very vulnerable right now.  
And to top it all off Hinata couldn’t stop thinking about that pale tousled hair, that cheery smile that he had splattered across his face the moment he opened his eyes and looked at Hinata…  
He tried to ignore the strange feeling that was making a mess of his insides.  
It was worrying him that Komaeda hadn’t shown up for dinner.  
Hadn’t he heard the dinner time announcement?  
As thin as the other boy was he needed to eat all he could. Or maybe something bad had happened?…'no…he’s fine,’ but Hinata still felt uneasiness taking a hold of him.

 

After he finish eating and left the cafeteria he waved goodbye to his friends telling them he was going to head back to his dorm, when in reality he was going on a missing persons search. He made sure to sneak some food back with him.

 

'This is not because I care about him,’ Hinata quickly reminded himself.


End file.
